Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VlCC) is a matrix cancer center within Vanderbilt University. VlCC trials been part of the cooperative group system for 24 years, as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) and the American College of Surgeons Oncology Group (ACOSOG). In this role, we have integrated our physicians into leadership roles and our science into the clinical trials and accrued patients into trials. The VlCC selected Jordan Berlin, MD, as PI to lead the efforts of the institution to integrate its scientific, academic and patient resourcs into the new NCTN. He has been involved extensively In the cooperative groups in both clinical trials and leadership. He has also been a successful mentor. To maintain a broad representation across medical disciplines and disease interests, two leadership boards were created. The internal advisory board (lAB) assures the optimum use of the grant such as budget review, assuring multidisciplinary involvement and participation throughout the NCTN while the NCTN Executive Committee (NEC) implements operational functions such as trial opening, accrual, and mentoring. Both the lAB and NEC will work to integrate VlCC science into the NCTN. The VlCC Clinical Trials Shared Resource and its NCTN team will ensure that regulatory and biospecimen/radiology data submissions are timely and highly accurate. VlCC has a long track record of leadership, both scientific and administrative, within the cooperative groups, integrating basic science into clinical trials and helping junior faculty in trial development. VlC brings great strengths to the NCTN including two SPORE grants, two EDRN grants, a world class Institute of Imaging Science, advanced capabilities in proteomics and a superb Center for Quantitative Sciences. Our Personalized Cancer Medicine Initiative is dedicated to answering Provocative Question B5 (How does the order in which mutations or epigenetic changes occur alter cancer phenotypes or affect the efficacy of targeted therapies?), and bringing the data from drug resistance-associated mutations into clinical trials. This is complemented by MyCancerGenome, a website that not only informs physicians on the latest in cancer genomics, but also the availability of trials for patients whose tumors harbor actionable genetic alterations The team of VlCC scientists, academic leaders and junior Investigators will significantly contribute to the NCTN goals and, as a result, improve the outcomes for cancer patients.